A music service based on a social network does not merely provide the music but supports various services such as making, friends or sharing music between users. For example, the music service based on the social network displays music recently played by a member of the social network, or a favorite music list of the member. The music service based on the social network may display music currently being played by the member.
The music service based on the social network provides a function which displays the music genre and the favorite music played by the member of the social network. That is, the music service based on the social network merely provides log information of the members, rather than providing the music content played to the member of the social network.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method for sharing the contents of the members of the social network in the music service based on the social network.